The antimalarial drug chloroquine has been administered to Rhesus monkeys for a period of four years in order to evaluate its toxicity on the primate retina. Ophthalmological examination and electrophysiological evaluation of the monkeys showed no gross changes due to drug administration. Chemical analysis indicated accumulation of the drug in the pigmented ocular tissues while light and electron microscopy showed that pathological changes had occurred over the four year period.